Having Some Fun With Voldemort
by hocrux
Summary: Voldemort accidently drinks a freezing potion so some Death Eaters and others decide to have some fun with him.


**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, only the events, made this in answer to the be still challenge.**

It was a gloomy day at Malfoy Manor and Voldemort was getting to the point where he was going to torture every one in sight. The boy had given an interview and it was all anyone would read. At this rate everyone will believe I am back, he thought. I'll lose my advantage and it will be easier for the boy and the idiotic order to prepare. Fury rose up inside him, if only that boy would give up and let me kill him, he'll die in the end so he might as well come forward and die with dignity. "Lucious fetch me a calming draught and be quick if you don't want to suffer!, "he yelled.

Lucious came rushing into the dining room carrying a vial with a canary yellow substance in it, and gave it to the Dark Lord. Not even thinking on the fact that the potion looked nothing like a calming draught Voldemort downed it. The result was instantaneous, the minute every drop of the potion was swallowed he felt frozen, he tried reaching for his wand but he couldn't move. He looked around the room worried and angry, what happened; Lucious is going to pay for this!

It took a moment for the fact that the Dark Lord sat frozen in front of him to sink in. I could do anything and the Dark Lord couldn't do anything about it. He let out a cheer of triumphed and yelled, "This is going to be fun." and whispered excitedly," I got to go tell the others, maybe even few enemies." He ran out of the room and got a quill, some ink and some parchment and wrote

**Dear _,**

**The Dark Lord has temporarily gone stone stiff, but the potion shouldn't wear off for five hours at the least. So hurry, if you want to be able to get revenge or just plain have fun with him while he can't do anything. This is a once of a life time opportunity, you better take it.**

**Sincerely, **

**Lucious Malfoy **

He sent this letter to Bellatrix, Narcissa, Wormtail, Potter, Weasley the stupid blood-traitor, Granger the annoying mud-blood, and those freakish Weasley twins, using his many peacocks and owl.

**Two hours later**

Everyone that had received the letter were standing in the dining room with Lucious in front of them. They were all staring in shock at the frozen Voldemort, all of them had thought it was a trick but didn't want to miss it if it was true. Voldemort's red eyes roamed over everyone with obvious fury as everyone except Lucious and Voldemort roared with laughter at what had happened to Voldemort/the Dark Lord. "Quiet, we only have three hours left for all of us to have our fun, so what should we do?," Lucious asked. Lucious was suddenly bombarded with their ideas that went from as mild as "give him a rainbow fro", to the extreme "Murder his sorry butt".

"QUIET OR I JUST MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND AND YOU CAN GO HOME!," Lucious snapped. He thought he heard the twins mutter "You wanted ideas.", but ignored them. "What Granger?," he asked when he saw the bushy hared girl with her hand up like she was in school. "Why don't we all just do our own methods of revenge at the same time that way it has more impact?," she asked politely. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "On three, one two THREE!," he finished.

No one could tell hat was going on, there were spell flying every where, weird substances were being thrown, and it was one chaotic mess. When they were finished, they looked at their work. The Dark Lord was covered in red and gold paint from head to toe, he was sporting some horrible bruises and had a bloody nose. There was vomit flowing from his still mouth and he looked like he had been crucio'd at least a hundred times. He was wearing a rainbow fro and Harry Potter Rules was written across his forehead, in what looked like ketchup, there were some dorky drwn on glasses on him, and he was rapidly growing a blue mustache, and he was vibrating like he was being tickled.

Suddenly the vibrating stopped and the Dark Lord was starting to stir. With a _pop_ the Weasley Twins side-along apparated Potter, granger, and the other Weasley away from Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters stared in horror as the Dark Lord got up and took out his wand. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucious and laughed as he screamed in agony.

Lucious could see that the rest of his Death Eater companions had token the twins example and apparated out of there. But before he could brood on the fact that they had left him to the wrath of the Dark Lord he felt himself be over come with terrible pain. It was like all of his skin was being peeled off him piece by piece and he could feel himself twitching.

Finally Voldemort seemed to decide that Lucious had had enough and stopped the torture. Though he was sure to continue later. "I am leaving to see how much damage you have caused then you will receive the rest of your punishment. If you leave this room before I return or order you to, your punishment will be much much worse," Voldemort whispered menacingly. He walked backwards out the door and ran upstairs. When he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror he let out a horrified screech. Oh yes, Lucious was going to pay.


End file.
